1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an OLED display and a method of manufacturing the OLED display including frit as a sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image, and currently, an OLED display is in the spotlight.
The OLED display has self luminous characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
In general, the OLED display includes a first substrate, an OLED disposed on the first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate with the OLED interposed therebetween, and a sealant such as frit that adheres and seals the first substrate and the second substrate.
In order to adhere and seal the first substrate and the second substrate, after interposing a sealant between the first substrate and the second substrate, forming a differential pressure between an inner space formed by the first substrate, the sealant, and the second substrate and an outer space the first substrate and the second substrate are pressed while interposing the sealant therebetween. Thereafter, the sealant is cured using a curing means such as laser, and a display substrate and an encapsulation substrate are adhered and sealed with the OLED therebetween.
Even if the sealant is cured, a differential pressure is formed between the inner space and the outer space of the OLED display by the differential pressure, and a central portion of at least one of the first substrate and the second substrate corresponding to the OLED is bent in the other one direction.
However, when the thickness of the sealant is larger than that of the OLED, a portion of the first substrate or of the second substrate contacting the sealant protrudes more than the other portion, and thus bending of the substrate occurs in the protruded portion. Therefore, when bending occurs at the protruded portion of the first substrate or of the second substrate, a Newton's ring phenomenon occurs in the bent portion.
In contrast, when a thickness of the sealant is smaller than that of the OLED, a Newton's ring phenomenon is minimized, but sufficient pressure is not applied to a portion of the first substrate or of the second substrate contacting the sealant to correspond to the sealant, whereby there is a problem that a failure occurs when adhering and sealing the first substrate and the second substrate with the sealant therebetween.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.